Malevolent
by BrianaRamma
Summary: The Adams Fosters take a trip with the Quinn's to an old Victorian house that was passed down from generation to generation. Their fun family vacation takes a weird turn when strange things start happening in the house. When the family is unable to leave the house, they're forced to relive the past nightmares that took place in the house. Horror/Ghost story
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the new Poltergeist movie and this idea popped into my head. I know I have a lot of stories going on right now, but I'll make sure to update each one in a timely manner. Don't worry, all stories will still be continued. This one will probably only be about 10 chapters.**

 **This is a horror/supernatural fanfiction. So, if you aren't into scary stories or ghosts, this probably isn't the story for you. But, if you're like me and you love scary movies, please continue :)**

 **I don't own the Fosters.**

Stef Adams Foster was putting what she hoped was Mariana's final suitcase into the trunk area of Lena's car. They were only going to be gone for a week, but she was sure that her youngest daughter had packed enough to go away for an entire month.

Stef wasn't exactly looking forward to this trip. She always loved spending time with her wife and kids, but this trip would be including some new family members. When she and Lena were finally able to adopt Callie, they knew that they would also be forming a lifelong relationship with the Quinn's. Robert did finally sign the abandonment papers and let them adopt Callie, but there was still some tension between Stef and Robert. Therefore, when Robert invited the entire family to spend the week with them at their summer house she was a little apprehensive about the idea. But, she would do anything for her kids and she knew that Callie still wanted to have a relationship with the Quinn's as well. She didn't want her daughter to feel like she couldn't because she and Robert didn't get along.

As Stef entered back into the house through the front door, she saw Callie coming downstairs with her blue duffel bag.

"Is that all your taking love?"

"Yeah, we're only going to be there a week," Callie shrugged as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Stef smiled as she responded, "if only your sister would have the same mentality as you."

Callie left her duffel bag by the front door and then followed Stef into the kitchen, where Lena was putting a giant stack of pancakes onto the table.

"Hey, what are we doing about seating arrangements?" Lena asked.

"I figured one of them would fit in the car with you and the rest could ride with me. We could probably switch the seating around whenever we make stops."

"I'll ride with momma," Jude said having heard the conversation as he walked into the kitchen.

"You don't want to ride with me?" Stef asked with a faked hurt expression on her face.

"You know that's not true mom. I'd ride with both of you if I could."

"I know buddy. I'm just kidding," Stef smiled as she ruffled Jude's hair, which was getting harder to do since he was starting to reach her height. He had really shot up since he and Callie had first come to live with them.

Callie made her way over to the coffee pot after grabbing her mug off of the shelf.

"Callie, I thought we were trying to cut back on the coffee?" Lena asked.

"Well, I was trying, but then I realized what a big mistake that was."

"I think it tastes nasty," Jude said with a disgusted expression.

"I don't drink it for the taste Jude. I drink it for the effect," Callie said with a wide eyed smile as she filled her mug.

"What, alcohol?" Jesus asked as he entered the kitchen.

Callie rolled her eyes as she responded, "No, Jesus. Coffee."

"Ugh, that stuff is gross. I don't know how you drink it, especially without any cream and sugar. I'd have to put like five spoons of sugar to even attempt to drink a cup of coffee."

As soon as he sat down, Jesus started piling pancakes onto the plate that was set in front of him.

"How about you save some for the rest of us Jesus," Stef said as she sat down at the table.

"I'm a growing boy," Jesus shrugged.

The final two members of the Adams Foster family entered the kitchen next.

"What time are we leaving?" Brandon asked as he sat down next to Jesus.

"As soon as Robert, Jill and Sophia get here," Stef responded. "We're supposed to follow them to the house."

"I can't believe they have another house," Mariana commented. "I mean the house they live in is already amazing."

"This house is supposedly a little smaller," Callie said as she sat down next to Stef. "Robert said the house was passed down through like four different generations. It's actually pretty old."

"Like old, Victorian and pretty, or old, creepy and dirty?" Mariana asked.

"I'm not sure. Both I guess."

"Great, old houses usually have spiders in them," Mariana said with a disgusted expression.

"They can have more than spiders," Jesus said with spooky wide eyes. "Maybe some of Callie's dead ancestors are still there. Ooooh"

"Shut up Jesus," Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Hey, language," Lena scolded Mariana.

"Well, he's trying to scare me."

"Mariana, none of Callie's dead ancestors are still there. You have nothing to worry about," Stef assured Mariana.

"Unless of course Robert's dad is there. Technically he's one of my ancestors and he's a pretty scary man," Callie commented.

"He can't be that bad. I mean he raised Robert and Robert doesn't seem scary," Mariana commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Callie joked.

"Robert isn't scary," Lena spoke up from her spot at the head of the table. "And I'm sure Robert's dad isn't scary either."

Callie nodded her head several times, signifying that she disagreed with Lena.

"Either way, this trip is going to be fun. We can use this time to get to know Robert, Jill and Sophia better. It'll be a good bonding experience," Lena assured everyone, including Stef.

"One giant happy family," Jesus stated with a big creepy smile.

Seconds later, Callie's phone went off, signifying that she got a new text message.

"Robert's going to be here in ten minutes," Callie announced.

"Alright, troops finish up and then make sure you've got everything you'll need for the trip. No turning back, so don't forget anything," Stef told all of her kids. "Jude's riding with momma. Brandon, Callie, Jesus and Mariana are with me. Let's move!"

 **I know it's slow to start, but that's usually how most scary movies start out. I have to build to the exciting (scary!) parts.**

 **All feedback is always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you guys think and as always if you have any ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews.**

After driving for about an hour and a half, the Adams Fosters and the Quinn's pulled into the circular driveway of the Quinn summer home.

"Oh, yeah, this is much smaller than the house they actually live in," Mariana commented sarcastically.

"Well, Callie, you were right about one thing. It's definitely old," Jesus commented as he stared at the house.

"Four generations Jesus; it's been passed down through four generations," Callie replied.

"I wonder if any of those four generations thought to renovate the inside," Mariana wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it's fine you guys," Stef assured her children. "Besides, Robert was nice enough to invite all of us. The least you guys can do is show a little bit of gratitude." Stef smiled at Callie, who was sitting up front with her. Stef wanted to make sure Callie knew that she was definitely trying to get along with Robert. Stef had to admit that it was very nice of Robert to invite their whole family on their family summer vacation.

Callie, Stef, Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon got out of the car and met Jude and Lena outside of Lena's car. Robert joined them as well.

"Jill and Sophia are already inside. They're working on lunch. You guys need some help with your luggage?"

"Sure, Mariana's got about five bags full of clothes and hair products in here. We could use all of the help we can get," Stef joked.

"You and Sophia will get along great. I'm pretty sure she brought half of her room with her," Robert laughed.

After carrying in the entire luggage, everyone joined Jill and Sophia in the kitchen.

"I'm making cold sandwiches and soup," Jill announced. "We've got five different kinds of lunch meat. I hope we have everyone's preference."

"If you've got turkey and ham, you're covered," Lena told Jill. "Those are the two usual options for everyone at home."

"Umm, hello. I don't eat meat," Mariana reminded Lena.

"That's true. She only eats meat when it's convenient for her," Jesus joked.

"Yeah, you ate meat on the camping trip," Jude pointed out.

"That was a very unique situation. It was either eat meat or that nasty fish mom caught. I had no choice but to eat meat."

"We have peanut butter and tuna fish as well if you'd like," Jill offered.

"Tuna would be great, thanks."

"Sophs, why don't you take Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, Jude and Callie upstairs and show them around?"

"Sure," Sophia smiled.

"You guys can pick whichever rooms you'd like. There are six rooms so some of you may have to share; I hope that's okay."

"Thank you; that's absolutely fine, Robert. Mariana and Callie as well as Jesus and Jude share a room at home," Stef assured Robert.

"Come on guys," Sophia said as everyone followed her out of the kitchen.

"Guys, take your bags up with you," Stef called out to her children.

"Robert, the house is beautiful," Lena admired.

"Thank you, it could actually use a lot of work, but seeing as we only use it once a year we just haven't gotten around to it."

"We wanted to thank you for inviting our whole family. It was very generous of you," Stef thanked Robert.

"Well, you're Callie's family, so that makes you our family too. We really just want Callie to be happy and I know that she wouldn't be happy without you guys here," Robert said. "Besides, this will give us all a chance to get to know each other better."

"We couldn't agree more," Stef smiled.

 **Upstairs…**

All of the kids were unpacking and getting acclimated with the rooms they would be staying in.

Brandon agreed to share a room with Jude since he had his own room at home, leaving Jesus a room to himself. Sophia already had a set room that she always stayed in every summer. That left Mariana and Callie. They agreed to room together since they usually did at home anyway.

Frankly, Mariana didn't want to sleep alone anyway. Something about the Quinn house gave her the creeps. She didn't know why, but she really didn't feel comfortable in the house.

"Hey, you think Sophia minds that you're sharing a room with me instead of her?" Mariana asked Callie as she opened one of her suitcases.

"Nah, I don't think so," Callie replied from the other side of the room. "Besides, we'll be here a week. I could always spend a night or two in her room so she doesn't feel left out or anything."

"Or, we could all room together. Kind of like a slumber party," Mariana suggested, trying to make sure she wouldn't have to spend a night alone in the Quinn house.

Callie raised an eyebrow at Mariana. "Mariana, are you scared to sleep alone?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"What? No! I just thought it would be fun to have all the girls in one room."

"Okay," Callie nodded, unconvinced.

Mariana started taking her things out of her suitcase. "Anyway, even if I was scared, could you really blame me? This house reminds me of the house from American Horror Story. That house was very scary; so it this one."

"Mariana, it's a house. Being old doesn't make it scary."

"I disagree," Mariana stated as she opened the bottom drawer of the dresser. Mariana was surprised to find that the drawer already had stuff in it. "Hey, I wonder what all of this is."

Callie made her way over to Mariana to find out what she was talking about. "What is it?"

"It looks like a bunch of old pictures," Mariana responded as she started rummaging through the drawers contents. "And I think this is an old diary."

"I wonder who it belonged to," Callie wondered as she took the diary from Mariana and opened it. The pages were dusty and discolored. It had definitely been there for quite some time.

"Who knows? Maybe it belonged to like your great, great-grandmother or something," Mariana suggested.

Callie found a name on the first page. "Charlotte Quinn," Callie read. "I guess it belonged to her."

Callie opened the diary to the first entry.

 _July 9_

 _I can't take living here anymore. In fact I think I would rather die than stay living with that man. He's a horrible person! What's worse is that everyone loves him. They don't know the real person behind the mask. They only know what he does for the community. They think he's charming. Let's face it, he is charming. He puts on a good show. If they only knew the things that he is capable of. If they had only witnessed what I have witnessed him do. If they only knew what he's done to me._

"Oh my God!" Mariana exclaimed in shock.

"What is it Mariana!?"

"This is a picture of Charlotte. Callie, she looks just like you," Mariana explained as she showed Callie a picture of a young woman that looked identical to Callie.

 **What do you think happened to Charlotte and who is she to Callie? Who do you think the man is that Charlotte is referring to in her diary?**

 **All feedback is always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you guys think and as always if you have any ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews.**

Callie stared at the photo in Mariana's hand. She had to admit that the young woman in the picture did look identical to her. Callie took the picture in her hand and stared closer at it.

"Callie, she looks just like you."

"No, I know. It's… it's kind of creepy."

"Kind of!? It is creepy Callie! More than creepy! Creepy was how much you and Sophia looked alike. This is way beyond creepy Callie!"

"Okay, relax Mariana," Callie tried to calm Mariana down. "Obviously I'm related to her so it makes sense that there would be some similarities."

"Similarities!? Callie she could be your twin!"

"No, no I think there are definitely similarities but it's not like we're identical."

"Callie! You're in denial!"

"Okay, fine! Yes, Mariana she looks just like me. Or I look like her, whatever! But, it just doesn't make sense. Even if she is an ancestor of mine there's no way we would look exactly alike. It's just not possible."

"Obviously it is," Mariana stated obviously as she took the picture back from Callie.

A knock on the door startled Mariana. "Oh my God! What if that's her!?"

"Mariana, be quiet! You're being ridiculous!"

Stef opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Hey, girls. Lunch is ready." Stef noticed the tension in the room right away. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Callie quickly answered.

"What!? Nothing!? This is not **'nothing'** Callie! Mom, look at this picture we found!"

Mariana handed Stef the picture of Charlotte Quinn. Stef stared at the picture closely. Her eyes went wide with shock as she realized what had her youngest daughter so freaked out.

"This is a joke right? This is a picture of Callie and you two photo shopped it or whatever it is that you guys do to edit pictures. You're trying to pull a fast one on your old mom. Right?"

"No, mom! This is no joke! That's not Callie! It's some woman named Charlotte Quinn!"

"Okay, so then that explains it. She's an old relative of Callie. Sometimes relatives look alike." Stef was trying really hard to find a logical explanation for this. The woman in the photo looked too much like Callie for it to be normal. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. There was no way that Callie would look exactly like an old relative. Sure, maybe they might share some characteristics, but Callie and this Charlotte woman looked like identical twins.

"God! Why do you two have to be so alike!? Mom, you're in denial like Callie!"

"Well, Mariana what do you want me to say? Yes, okay. The woman in this picture looks exactly like Callie. Callie must have inherited a lot of her physical traits from Robert's side."

"And all this time I thought I looked like my mom," Callie thought aloud, still stunned by her new found doppelganger.

"Mom, they look exactly alike! That's not normal!"

"I'll admit that it's strange, but it's not like it's impossible," Stef finished as she noticed the book in Callie's hand. "What do you got there Cal?"

"It's Charlotte Quinn's diary," Callie stated as she handed the book to her mother.

"Where did you guys find this stuff?" Stef asked as she noticed the rest of the photographs.

"It was in one of the drawer's," Mariana stated.

Stef opened the diary to the first entry that Callie had read just moments ago.

 _July 9_

 _I can't take living here anymore. In fact I think I would rather die than stay living with that man. He's a horrible person! What's worse is that everyone loves him. They don't know the real person behind the mask. They only know what he does for the community. They think he's charming. Let's face it, he is charming. He puts on a good show. If they only knew the things that he is capable of. If they had only witnessed what I have witnessed him do. If they only knew what he's done to me._

Stef turned to the next page. From reading the first entry, it sounded like this Charlotte woman experienced a hard life. Another way that Charlotte and Callie were similar. If Stef was being honest, she was getting an eerie feeling, though she didn't want to let her daughters know that. Mariana was already freaked out; she didn't want to add to that.

 _July 10_

 _He did it again today… I feel completely humiliated. He always makes me feel so dirty. How could he do this to me? It's not enough that he does it to those other girls, but he has to do it to me too? I'm his daughter and he treats me like I'm one of his whores! It disgusts me to think that I come from him. I wish I didn't! I wish I wasn't a part of this corrupt, horrible family of liars! I'd trade it all! All of the fancy clothes and jewels, the giant house, the luxurious lifestyle. I'd trade it all if it meant I could get away from him._

"What does it say?" Callie asked after she noticed the serious expression on her mother's face.

Stef looked up from the book and into Callie's curious eyes. She wasn't sure if she should tell her what the diary said. It hit too close to home. From what Stef read it seemed like Charlotte was molested by her father, probably worse. She didn't want to upset Callie with this information. It was too similar to Liam. "Nothing, really."

"Mom, you're a horrible liar," Callie stated as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, mom. What does it say?"

"It just… it sounds like Charlotte had a hard life while she was living here. She went through some things."

"Oh my God! She even sounds just like Callie," Mariana stated with wide eyes.

"What kind of things?" Callie further questioned. Callie wanted to know everything she could about this woman that shared her face.

"Some bad things," Stef admitted gently. "Love, it sounds like she was abused by her father."

"Is that the man she was talking about?" Callie asked.

"You started reading the diary?" Stef asked, worried that she may have already read too much.

"Yeah, but only the first entry."

"Good," Stef sighed in relief.

"Mom, you're seriously not going to tell me what you read?"

"Callie, love, I don't want this to upset you."

"Why would it upset Callie? What did he do to her?" Mariana questioned. She was just as curious as Callie about who Charlotte was and what happened to her. "Did he like hit her and stuff?"

"It sounds like it," Stef tried to end the questioning at that. But, Callie was too smart for that. After all, she was just like her. She was intuitive, just like her.

Callie expressed a look of realization. "He did more than that to her, didn't he?"

Stef looked into Callie's hurt eyes and replied, "I don't know for sure. But it sounds like it, love. It sounds like it."

Callie was speechless. Somehow she found herself relating to this woman that she never met. A woman she never knew existed. A woman that looked exactly like her and experienced a similar life to her.

The silent moment between the mother and her two daughters was interrupted by a gut-wrenching scream heard from down the hall.

 **All feedback is always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you guys think and as always if you have any ideas.**

 **I'll be updating Haunted tomorrow. I was trying to update it today, but time got away from me.**

 **GREAT NEW FOSTERS EPISODE TONIGHT! I LOVED THE SCENE WHEN LENA AND STEF WERE TAKING PICTURES OF THE KIDS BEFORE PROM! I COULD NOT STOP SMILING LOL**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
